


Her Definite

by fallingforfiction



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of late, there had only been one real constant in her life; Mike. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Definite

_Almost._

Sam hated that word with an immeasurable intensity. There was something about the word that always bothered her; always left a sour taste on her tongue...even _before_  all of the terrible experiences that took place on that godforsaken mountain. There's just something about almost that makes you blue.  _She almost said yes. He almost stayed. They almost made it._

She didn't believe in the almosts of life. No, she required confirmation. She believed in definites.

She had far too many experiences of almosts; enough to last her a lifetime. She thirsted after things that couldn't be taken away. She needed permanence; something steady...something  _safe._

As of late, there had only been one real constant in her life; Mike. 

For obvious reasons, they’d grown closer during their experience and especially after the fact. They were talking on the phone practically every night and hanging out whenever possible. She could talk to him. He could trust her. They developed a beautiful harmony, despite their differences. 

She had come to him when nothing was making sense anymore; when nightmares of Hannah, Beth and Josh came flooding in every single time she closed her eyes. She called him in the middle of the night, crying hysterically, not even being able to form words between sobs and choked breaths. He lay with her head on his chest as she described everything, soaking his t-shirt in tears and regulating her breathing as he stroked her back. Mike was there to pick up the pieces. 

He had come to her when Jess broke up with him. He came over, not speaking at first, just laying with his head in Sam’s lap as she leaned against her headboard. He explained that she said she just couldn’t be with anyone right then. She claimed that she was too broken; but he was too and she broke him even more. She played with his hair while his red eyes closed and he could finally get some much needed rest. Sam was there to pick up the pieces. 

Because they were all broken; that much was obvious. But having someone to build you back up is what counts. 

Now, they were sitting on Sam’s bed and laughing at a joke Mike himself made. 

He let his eyes take her in; her bright smile and her laugh that was so melodic it was his favorite song and how he wouldn’t want to be doing anything else in that moment than make her happy. He had been a selfish person in the past. He was no saint; there were things he wished he could undo. He caught himself staring, stopping himself immediately. _Sam wouldn’t think of him in the same way he thought of her._

But Sam let her eyes wander and take him in when he wasn’t looking. His smile was blinding and gorgeous; just like him. When he laughed, she laughed. His happiness was contagious. She wouldn’t want to be spending time with anyone else.  _But Mike wouldn’t like her in that way. Just look at his ex; she was nothing like Jess._

He looked up while she was still staring, her eyes widening when she met his, cheeks turning scarlet; flaming and turning away. She’d been caught. If someone could die from embarrassment, she’d have surely dropped dead. She was expecting him to crack a joke and diffuse the awkward tension; possibly tease her. 

Instead he reached over, grabbing her chin gently between his thumb and index finder, guiding her head back to face him. Her brows furrowed in immense confusion, for the first time being unable to read the expression in his eyes. She swallowed hard. Before he could change his mind, he pressed his lips to hers. He half-expected her to push him away; slap him, maybe. You could never be sure with Sam. Alternatively, her hand found its way to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. She pressed herself into his broad frame as he deepened the kiss, his arms sliding down her sides to rest and squeeze at her hips. Her other hand snaked its way up his torso to meet with the one currently at his neck, curling her fingers into his smooth, dark hair. She pulled away abruptly, opening her mouth but closing it before she could actually speak. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked quickly, the fear apparent that he’d done something wrong.

“Just...please, don't start something with me that you don't intend to finish. I don't need another disappointing memory to look back on.” She whispered, not meeting his gaze.

The room became swallowed in silence and she never thought quiet could be that loud. He simply nodded, causing her heart to sink.  _The Mike that can't commit to anyone is back._ She had hoped she was wrong;  _and she was_.

Because he shocked her once more. Moving forward, he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. It was such a small, intimate gesture; she allowed herself to lean into the warm, soft touch, lifting her own hand up to wrap around his. To any onlookers, it wouldn’t have meant much. But to her, it meant the world. This was a big step for him; huge, actually. She knew. She watched as his honey eyes grew timid, looking between her lips and her eyes. He didn't speak a word and he didn't need to. His eyes had a habit of doing all of the talking for him. He hated it. She loved it.

She pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips, watching her favorite smile return to his features. He tackled her in a hug, falling over into a river of her pillows and a sea of laughter. He released a sigh of relief as he engulfed her small frame in his arms; exactly where she should be. 

The thought brought a smile to her lips. She couldn’t help it.

Because almost doesn’t mean anything and almost doesn’t get you anywhere. Luckily for her, Michael Munroe was  _not_ an almost. He was her  _definite._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fin! That’s a wrap on my first Until Dawn one shot! I hope you enjoyed because Sam/Mike is my favorite ship in the game, and I pray others feel the same!


End file.
